Miroir, miroir joli, dis moi
by Rieval
Summary: Retour difficile à la réalité pour Rodney : John pourra t il l'aider ? Second opus du cycle Miroir .... Slash. McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**_ : Miroir, miroir joli, dis-moi …_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : slash – drame – Cycle « Miroir ».

**Spoiler** : saison 1.

**Note** : les phrases en italique indiquent des flashbacks.

**Résumé** : retour difficile à la réalité pour Rodney. John pourra t-il l'aider ?

**_Ce semi OneShot pose les bases du troisième opus de ma petite série "Miroir" (snif, j'aurais besoin de Teli pour le titre ...), à vous de trouver lesquelles (je suis sûre que vous y arriverez coz' que vous êtes supramégafortes les filles !)_**

**Disclaimer** : si je pouvais racheter les droits de SGA, ma première action serait de virer les producteurs, les scénaristes, les créateurs de costumes (beurk !), etc. mais comme mon compte en banque est à sec, je suis obligée de subir épisodes après épisodes, la lente agonie de ma série préférée, snif !

**ooOOoo**

Rodney soupira pour la énième fois. Il fixait le plafond de l'infirmerie. Etrange, c'était à deux petites irrégularités près, le même que sur … Il ferma immédiatement les yeux. Ok, penser à autre chose comme par exemple, par exemple …

John.

Oui, penser à John, à ses lèvres chaudes pressées contre les siennes, à son souffle rauque contre son cou, ses mains qui …

… _les mains de Sheppard tiraient sur ses vêtements, le bruit du tissu qui se déchire produisant un son terrible, un son qui emplissait tout l'univers de Rodney. Rodney essaya de repousser les mains ce qui lui valu une gifle magistrale qui envoya sa tête rebondir sur le matelas, il agrippa l'élastique de son pyjama d'une main dans l'espoir de retarder un peu l'inévitable et posa l'autre sur celle de Sheppard, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il secoua Rodney comme s'il était une poupée de chiffon et Rodney lâcha prise, il sentit le pantalon de son pyjama glisser le long de ses jambes …_

Rodney poussa un cri et se releva dans son lit, la respiration coupée, le cœur battant et menaçant de s'échapper de sa poitrine. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et tout autour de lui la pièce dansait une valse endiablée. Il fallait qu'il se calme ou bien il allait _encore_ s'évanouir. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cet état de panique constant. Il fallait que cela cesse !

Il ferma les yeux et força sa respiration à ralentir, les bourdonnements cessèrent et la pièce arrêta de tourner. Bien, maintenant s'il pouvait juste fermer les yeux et dormir, juste dormir … pas de rêves, pas de cauchemars … seulement dormir. Il soupira et se rallongea.

Il comprenait ce qui lui arrivait : PTSD (1) mais il ne parvenait pas à analyser le pourquoi. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui sur Atlantis bis, il avait été trop désorienté, trop choqué pour ressentir quoique ce soit, et il avait été relâché juste pour assister à la cérémonie funéraire de Carson ; revenu sur Atlantis, _son_ Atlantis, il se rappelait être allé voir John, il se rappelait l'avoir embrassé, il se rappelait de la nuit qu'il avait passé dans les bras de John, juste ça, il s'était endormi dans ses bras et réveillé dans ses bras, mais depuis …

Rodney se retourna sur le côté, rabattant les draps sur sa tête. Depuis cette nuit, tout était allé de mal en pis. Il soupira et aperçu son reflet dans le moniteur cardiaque qui se trouvait près du lit, un reflet déformé donnant à son visage une apparence grotesque.

Grotesque … Rodney savait qu'il n'était pas une « reine de beauté », une peau trop blanche, une chair trop flasque, un peu « trop » de tout et de rien en fait. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Sheppard était-il si obsédé ? Et même Teyla ! Teyla, une des plus belles femmes qu'il connaisse, Teyla était elle aussi tombée sous le charme. Ok, ce n'était pas vraiment de lui qu'il était question, sauf avec Sheppard. Sheppard avait souvent menacé Rodney bis mais il ne l'avait jamais agressé sexuellement, alors pourquoi _lui_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait que son double ne possédait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui avait fait basculer Sheppard dans la folie ? Il avait tué Carson juste pour le … pour pouvoir le …

« _NON_ ! »

Non. Rodney refusait de se souvenir, il ne voulait pas se rappeler, revoir …

… _une tâche brune, non pas brune, rouge, une tâche rouge, rouge sur le sol blanc, rouge sur la blouse que portait … qui ? Et quoi ? Qu'était cette tâche ? Rodney avait mal à la tête et était fatigué, il avait du mal à se concentrer. Aller cerveau, un peu de courage … mais il n'y avait rien à faire, rien sauf fixer cette tâche, si rouge, rouge sur fond blanc …_

« … non … »

Rodney sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un revers brusque de la main. La mort de Carson était sa faute. Il était resté là, allongé, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir, alors que Carson se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux, Carson qui s'était sacrifié pour lui.

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne comprenait pas davantage les actes de Carson que ceux de Sheppard. Rodney savait juste qu'il était responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé, il avait du faire, ou dire quelque chose, ou simplement, c'était ce qu'il _était_. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur le reflet dans le moniteur.

Ce qu'il était … sur Terre, il était un scientifique reconnu, parfois envié, souvent craint, mais certainement pas le genre d'homme pour lequel on devenait fou d'amour, ou fou tout court, et encore moins quelqu'un pour lequel on se sacrifie. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Rodney ferma les yeux et repensa à cette nuit passée avec John, et surtout au réveil désastreux.

… _Rodney se sentait bien, au chaud, en sécurité à mi-chemin entre sommeil et conscience. Il poussa un petit gémissement de contentement et puis quelque chose le frôla. Juste ça, un frôlement, quelque chose de doux sur sa nuque. Un frisson le parcouru, chassant l'impression de bien-être sans le réveiller complètement. Et le frôlement s'intensifia pour devenir un toucher … Une caresse sur son cou, une autre sur son torse, et plus bas … et Rodney se réveilla, hurlant et frappant la main qui cherchait une fois de plus à le posséder, qui s'apprêtait certainement à griffer et à meurtrir … il frappa à l'aveuglette, son sang jouant au tambour dans ses tempes, nonnonnonnon, il refusait, cette fois, il allait se défendre ! Mais bien sûr, son corps avait décidé de le trahir, une fois de plus, et malgré les coups qu'il donnait, il se sentait faiblir, des mains se refermèrent sur ses biceps, il cria une dernière fois et puis plus rien …_

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, veillé par John. John qui arborait un superbe coquard.

Comment avait-il pu les confondre ? Comment avait-il pu un seul instant croire que c'était Sheppard qui le tenait dans ses bras ?

Sheppard … John.

Il avait été si stupide. Comme s'il suffisait d'appeler le monstre par son nom de famille pour tout résoudre ! C'avait juste été un moyen de défense, prononcer le nom de John le rassurait, lui procurait un sentiment de familiarité, presque d'intimité avec l'homme qu'il aimait alors que Sheppard était un étranger, il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'appeler par son numéro d'immatriculation.

Sheppard, le fou, John, le sauveur.

Jamais plus il n'appellerait John par son nom de famille (2), ce dernier était sali à jamais, il était John, juste _John_. Rodney sourit, oui, John serait sa miséricorde, son dieu à lui (3). Quant à Sheppard … Rodney frissonna. Devait-il dire à John la vérité sur ce dernier ? Lui révéler que Sheppard était … Non. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Juste à rendre John encore plus malheureux, il culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça. Un énième soupir lui échappa. Il se remit sur le dos et retourna à l'inspection du plafond.

John …

Le pauvre, il lui avait fait une belle frayeur ! Rodney avait eu une crise de panique, incapable de distinguer le passé du présent, les bras de Sheppard de ceux de John. Et on en revenait au PTSD. Carson et Elisabeth avaient bien sûr insisté pour qu'il voie Heightmeyer. Il avait essayé de se confier à Kate mais ça ne venait tout simplement pas, il était incapable de verbaliser ce qui lui était arrivé ou ce qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait rien dit à John mais il sentait que ce dernier savait, en tout cas, il se doutait manifestement de quelque chose. Ceci dit, la manière dont Rodney avait réagi lorsqu'il l'avait touché ce matin là était une preuve tout ce qu'il y avait de plus concluante. Il suffisait d'additionner deux et deux pour comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et John était loin d'être un homme stupide, donc, il avait du faire l'addition. A moins que Carson lui ait parlé ? Non. Serment d'Hippocrate et tout ça, Carson n'aurait pas dévoilé quelque chose d'aussi important, d'aussi intime.

Lorsque le médecin écossais l'avait examiné ce matin là, il avait été difficile pour Rodney de lui cacher la vérité mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait rien dit.

Re-soupir et re-retournement dans le lit.

Rodney en avait assez d'être dans ce fichu lit malheureusement son subconscient avait décidé de jouer les rebelles. Non seulement, Rodney ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, à l'exception peut-être de Carson, mais en plus il avait des flashbacks au moment les plus inopportuns, flashbacks que n'importe quoi, un son, une odeur, une couleur, déclenchaient. Rodney enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Il se sentait complètement prisonnier des souvenirs, comme s'il vivait dans un cauchemar permanent, un cauchemar qu'il vivait tout éveillé.

Mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait _cassé_. Il avait été un jouet pour Sheppard et comme un enfant capricieux, ce dernier avait joué un peu avec lui avant de le briser. Et Rodney doutait que l'on puisse recoller les morceaux, le recoller _lui_.

Il se sentait si inutile maintenant : il ne pouvait même pas travailler alors à quoi servait-il ? Comment pourrait-il aider l'expédition ? Apporter sa pierre à l'édifice. Il avait toujours vécu pour ses recherches, pour découvrir, comprendre, chercher des réponses, et maintenant tout cela était perdu.

Il était vraiment fichu, bon pour la casse.

Et il allait aussi perdre John. Ce dernier n'attendrait pas éternellement, il finirait par se lasser de le sentir sursauter à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, quant à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles, elle rendait tout bonnement Rodney malade. Oui, il allait perdre John certainement pour la première superbe créature sur laquelle ce dernier poserait les yeux. Rodney tendit la main vers la paroi glacée du moniteur et toucha son reflet. John méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, un beau visage, une belle âme. Quelque chose de ... de pur, pas comme lui. Sa main retomba lourdement sur le lit.

Sheppard avait gagné en fin de compte, Rodney lui appartenait, il l'avait marqué comme sa possession, une marque indélébile.

Une nouvelle traînée de larmes roula sur ses tempes et glissa dans son cou. Cette fois, il ne les essuya pas, se contentant de sangloter en silence.

**TBC** (pfiouyouyou, pas jouasse le Roro, mais Johnny n'est pas loin ...)

(1) PTSD : post traumatic stress disorder (voir explications sur Wikipédia).

(2) Mon Dieu faites que dans la série, Rodney n'appelle jamais Shep, John ! Je trouve génial (quoique je ne m'explique pas pourquoi c'est le cas) qu'il insiste pour l'appeler Sheppard, ou lorsqu'il est un peu contrarié, Colonel, c'est juste que c'est si McKayen, ce refus de l'intimité que j'adore ça ! D'autant qu'il appelle Teyla et Ronon par leur prénom, idem pour Radek, Elisabeth, Carson … c'est juste très révélateur de, bah, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais ça l'est, c'est tout ! LOL.

(3) Jean de l'hébreu Yohänan, « Iavhé (Dieu) est miséricordieux ». Il se décline en John, Jehan, Johannes, Johann ...

_**Petite explication sur le titre** : il y a plusieurs versions du fameux « miroir, miroir » notamment « miroir, miroir en bois d'ébène, dis-moi, dis-moi que je suis la plus belle » et « miroir, miroir joli, qui est la plus belle du pays ? », j'ai fait un mix !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Voyons ce qui se passe dans la tête de Johnny …

**ooOOoo**

John se tenait près de la porte et observait Rodney. Il savait que ce dernier pleurait, il pouvait voir ses épaules secouées par les sanglots qu'il essayait d'étouffer.

Et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il caressa distraitement son œil gauche. Ouch. Joli crochet du droit ! Ce qui était moins joli c'était la raison pour laquelle Rodney avait réagi aussi violemment. John serra le poing. Tout ça à cause de cette ordure de Sheppard … non, il fallait qu'il soit honnête, c'était de sa faute à _lui_.

_C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité … il serrait Rodney dans ses bras, son Rodney. Il n'y croyait presque plus et voilà qu'il était là … John traça maladroitement le contour du visage de Rodney, ce dernier dormait toujours, il émit un petit soupir lorsque le doigt de John le toucha … John osait à peine respirer, comme s'il avait peur que l'instant présent disparaisse avec le lever du jour … il avait dormi avec Rodney ou plutôt, Rodney avait dormi et John lui, avait passé toute la nuite éveillé, à surveiller le mouvement de la poitrine de Rodney se soulevant à chaque respiration, comme s'il avait peur que soudain … mais non. Rodney était là, bien vivant. Pendant la nuit, il s'était littéralement creusé un petit nid douillet contre John, ramenant les draps contre lui, dormant en position fœtale et John avait juste passé ses bras autour de lui, juste ça mais son cœur avait hurlé sa joie de tenir enfin l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras … mais John aurait voulu plus, tellement plus … il continua à caresser le visage de Rodney, puis sa main se balada plus bas, descendant le long de son cou, puis de son épaule et John ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, il fallait qu'il touche … la main descendait plus bas, toujours plus bas et …_

Et Rodney s'était réveillé en hurlant, transformé en bête sauvage, donnant des coups de poing, de pied, essayant de le mordre. Oui, il méritait son œil au beurre noir. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ! Il avait vu ce qui s'était passé avec son double, il en avait été le témoin involontaire, alors pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es comme lui …

La réponse le terrifiait mais c'était la seule plausible, non ? Il avait voulu prendre Rodney de force, comme s'il n'était qu'une commodité, quelque chose de disponible, sa possession.

Et depuis cette nuit, John se dégoûtait. Il aurait aimé être le héros qu'il proclamait tous voir en lui, il aurait aimé avoir du courage, celui de s'excuser, si tant est que ce qu'il avait fait puisse être excusé. Il venait tous les jours jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il entrait mais il s'arrêtait toujours au même endroit, incapable de faire un pas de plus, paralysé par la peur, la honte, la culpabilité.

« Vous vous trompez vous savez. »

John sursauta et se retourna. Kate Heightmeyer, la psychiatre, se trouvait derrière lui, son petit sourire professionnel figé sur le visage. Il lui répondit sèchement, agacé et gêné d'avoir été surpris en train d'espionner Rodney de loin.

« J'ignore de quoi vous parlez … maintenant, excusez moi, j'ai un meeting important. »

« Je parle de ce que vous ressentez pour le Docteur McKay … et je sais pertinemment que votre prochain meeting n'a lieu que dans 45 mn, vu que j'y participe moi aussi. »

John n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

« Je crois que nous devons discuter Major. » Heightmeyer tourna les talons et se retourna lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne la suivait pas. « Je crois que nous serons plus à l'aise au mess pour bavarder. »

Bavarder ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, discuter avec le psy de service était vraiment la pire des tortures à laquelle il pouvait penser en ce moment. Heigthmeryer s'arrêta une fois encore sur le pas de la porte et le fixa intensément. Ok, apparemment, il allait devoir subir la dite torture et après – il jeta un dernier regard à la forme allongée sur le lit à quelques mètres seulement de lui – après, il trouverait peut-être enfin le courage qui lui manquait.

**ooOOoo**

Le mess était plein comme d'habitude. L'expédition Atlantis n'était pourtant pas très importante, mais quelle que soit l'heure, il y avait toujours de l'activité au mess, les membres, militaires ou scientifiques, cherchant ici un peu de la normalité qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux sur Terre.

John se laissa tomber sur une chaise et attendit que Heightmeyer prenne la parole, après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu cette petite session improvisée.

La psychiatre lui sourit et se leva, pour revenir avec deux cafés.

« Noir ou sucré ? »

John la regarda, comme si elle venait de parler une langue étrangère.

« Hu ? »

« Votre café, vous l'aimez noir ou avec du sucre ? »

« Euh, oh, oui, désolé, euh, un sucre, merci. »

Elle lui tendit la tasse et se mit à boire son propre café – après y avoir mis trois sucres, nota John, humpf, pas le genre de fille à carburer au Canderel apparemment – en le fixant. John se trouva rapidement mal à l'aise. Il finit par rompre le silence.

« Bien et si maintenant vous m'expliquiez ce que - »

Evidemment, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Heightmeyer décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Est-ce que vous savez que le Docteur McKay refuse que les infirmières le lavent ? »

Huuu ! Quoi ? Que ? Mais de quoi …

« Il est persuadé qu'il est … » Heightmeyer fit mine de chercher dans ses souvenirs, comme pour retrouver le bon terme, celui-là même que McKay avait utilisé « … impur. Je crois que la seule personne qui peut le toucher est le Docteur beckett, et encore je crois que cela a plus avoir avec de la culpabilité qu'avec autre chose … impur, qu'en pensez vous Major ? »

John fixait Heightmeyer, complètement interloqué par cette révélation, Rodney croyait qu'il était _quoi_ !

« Le Docteur McKay a vécu une expérience particulièrement traumatisante : voyager dans un autre univers, voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux, les agressions _physiques_ … »

Elle insista sur ce dernier mot.

Un peu trop.

Ok, elle devait être au courant, normal si elle suivait Rodney, Beckett avait du lui parler des signes d'abus sexuels, mais il y avait plus que cela, John avait l'impression qu'elle savait que _lui_ savait.

John n'avait dit à personne ce qu'il avait vécu, d'ailleurs il aurait été bien en mal d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait juste eu l'impression pendant quelques secondes d'être dans Atlantis, pas sur Atlantis, non, mais dans la conscience de celle-ci, une conscience unique tout univers confondu … bref, s'il avait parlé de ça à qui que ce soit, Heightmeyer aurait un patient de plus sur les bras ! Beckett lui avait juste dit qu'il avait eu un arrêt cardiaque mais qu'il l'avait récupéré in extremis. Fin de l'histoire … sauf que John savait que c'était loin d'être la fin.

Rodney l'avait souvent taquiné sur son gène ATA. Plus puissant que celui de Beckett, peut-être même plus puissant que celui du Général O'Neill. Il lui avait souvent dit aussi combien il trouvait exaspérant que la Cité lui « réponde » aussi facilement. Et maintenant, John comprenait pourquoi : ils étaient liés, encore qu'il ignore comment. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait pu aider Rodney grâce à cet étrange lien, disons _spirituel_.

Heightmeyer le fixait toujours, savourant apparemment son café, ou plutôt son _sucre_ aromatisé au café.

« Rodney … »

John leva la tête. Curieux, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

« … Rodney a besoin … »

_Sip, sip_.

Bon sang, elle allait la finir sa tasse, oui ou non ! Et puis si elle finissait ses phrases ce serait aussi très sympa, merci.

« Il a besoin … d'un _miroir_. »

_Kikekoi_ ! Un miroir ? Mais de quoi …

« Il a besoin de se voir tel qu'il est réellement, propre, intouché. Pur. Et pour ça, il a besoin de _vous_.»

John ne dit rien. Heightmeyer posa sa tasse devant elle et se pencha vers lui.

« Major, on dit souvent que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Et bien, je suis toute prête à le croire. J'ai besoin de vos yeux, ou plutôt, Rodney a besoin de vos yeux. Il a besoin de voir son propre reflet dans votre regard. Il a besoin que quelqu'un qui l'aime le regarde avec, et bien, les yeux de l'amour. Un regard qui nettoie tout, un regard qui voit au-delà des apparences, un regard qui voit la vérité. »

John resta silencieux, touillant un sucre imaginaire sans regarder la psychiatre. Heightmeyer se leva et jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle la plus proche puis se tourna une dernière fois vers lui.

« Je compte sur vous Major, Rodney compte sur vous. »

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsqu'il réussit enfin à desserrer la machoire.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Heightmeyer fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui répondit sur un ton dans lequel perçait de la colère.

« Vous savez très bien pourquoi … »

Que devait-il faire pour qu'elle comprenne ! Pour qu'ils comprennent tous. Il ne pouvait pas aider Rodney parce que justement il était lui, John Sheppard. Il avait _son_ visage, _ses_ mains … _ses_ instinct de monstre.

Heightmeyer se rassit devant lui.

« Major, vous avez commis une erreur, en fait non, vous avez tous les _deux_ commis une erreur : celle de vouloir aller un peu trop vite. Rodney n'était pas … _prêt_ et quoique vous en pensiez, vous non plus … »

Ca c'était la nouvelle de l'année ! Comme s'il avait besoin d'une psy pour savoir ça.

« Mais vous oubliez le plus important John. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle à l'appel de son prénom.

« Lorsqu'il est revenu parmi nous, la première chose qu'il a faite a été de se précipiter dans _vos_ quartiers. C'est vers _vous_ qu'il a couru, parce qu'il sait qu'avec vous, il est à l'abri, sauf. C'est dans vos bras qu'il a trouvé un refuge. »

Oui, et qu'avait fait John ? Il avait profité de cette confiance pour essayer de, de … Il ferma les yeux et ne sentit même pas le café chaud lui brûler la peau, le gobelet détruit entre ses mains.

« John, vous ne devez pas laisser ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là tout détruire, vous détruire, lui et vous. »

Heightmeyer se leva.

« Vous pouvez encore le sauver et sauver votre amour, c'est à vous de décider. »

**TBC** (huuuu, et il va décider quoi d'après vous le Johnny ? Bon, dernier chapitre – bah oui, je _SAIS_ faire des fics' courtes ! – en cours de semaine. Biz !)


	3. Chapter 3

**Votre patience mérite un Oscar** … et la voici récompensée par un dernier (long) chapitre ! C'était pas ma faute, c'est ffnet qui était malade LOL.

**oOo**

John resta un long moment assis devant sa tasse de café froid. Le café était au diapason de son humeur du moment, noire.

_Rodney a besoin de vous_ … la déclaration de Heightmeyer revenait encore et encore dans sa pauvre tête déjà bien tourmentée. _Et tu as besoin de lui_, répondait une petite voix bien cachée au fond de ladite tête. _Tu as besoin de lui pour te sentir entier, complet. Vous êtes comme les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie. Deux âmes sœur. Tu as besoin de lui_ … _Rodney a besoin de toi_ … _tu as besoin de Rodney_ … Encore et encore …

« ASSEZ ! » cria John.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le mess tournèrent les yeux vers lui.

Génial … il y avait assez de rumeurs comme ça après la venue de son gentil double, maintenant, il allait passer pour un pauvre fou qui se parle tout seul. Il soupira et se leva. Il se débarrassa de son café et jeta un regard noir au sergent Bates du genre « bah quoi, t'as jamais vu un pauvre type amoureux qui ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire pour récupérer celui qu'il aime ? » Hum, encore que non, Bates en bon soldat de l'armée américaine qu'il était n'avait dans doute jamais vu un pauvre type amoureux qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour récupérer _celui_ qu'il aimait. Bates devait être un chantre de l'hétérosexualité … comme John l'avait été avant Rodney. Nouveau soupir.

John emprunta l'escalier menant aux quartiers militaires. Il avait des fonctions à remplir, un poste à tenir et un meeting dans dix minutes … un meeting auquel participait la charmante Kate. Génial …

Il monta les marches les yeux rivés au sol, perdu dans ses pensées, tournant à gauche, puis à droite et se retrouva … dans l'aile de l'infirmerie ! Diable, son inconscient était en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour à sa façon. Il hésita : devait-il suivre cet instinct qui l'avait conduit ici ou bien … ou bien continuer à se cacher comme le lâche qu'il était.

Le couloir était illuminé d'un halo bleuté provenant des pylônes gorgés d'eau qui décoraient tout l'étage. Curieusement, il n'y avait que là que l'on trouvait ces pylônes, près de l'infirmerie. Carson avait évoqué le fait que regarder l'eau dans les conduits transparents avait un effet apaisant sur les patients, un peu comme les aquariums. Evidemment, Rodney lui avait ri au nez … Rodney.

Il en revenait toujours et encore à Rodney … John sourit. Rodney était son TOC à lui (4), yep, ça pour être toqué, il était toqué. Bon, puisqu'il était là, autant affronter ses peurs une bonne fois pour toute. _Excellent choix_ fit la petite voix au fond de sa tête. _La ferme_ fut sa réponse.

John entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il ne regarda personne se dirigeant d'un pas ferme et, il espérait, respirant toute l'autorité que son grade et ses responsabilités devaient inspirer, vers le petit coin calme de l'infirmerie où Carson gardait Rodney. John ne releva les yeux qu'une fois arrivé à un mètre du lit et … faillit défaillir à la vue d'un lit vide.

Mon Dieu, il était arrivé quelque chose à Rodney !

« Ah Major, justement je -- argh !»

John ne laissa pas au médecin le temps de finir sa phrase, il l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua au mur.

« OU EST IL ! »

**oOo**

Carson eut un bref moment de panique mais l'homme qui était en face de lui était _leur_ Sheppard, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Sauf lorsqu'il était question de Rodney apparemment.

« Major », parvint-il à dire, les dents serrées. « J'ai laissé sortir Rodney ce matin. Il va bien, enfin, _mieux_. »

Le bras qui le maintenait au mur le relâcha aussitôt et Carson se retrouva face à un Major de l'USAF rouge de confusion.

« Euh, désolé Doc', je … » … soupir. « Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Carson regarda le Major un long moment. Il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. Tout perturbé qu'il était par ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, Sheppard n'avait pas à laisser sa colère prendre le dessus. Il était le leader militaire d'Atlantis, certes par accident, mais s'il devait assumer ces fonctions, il devait garder la tête froide.

« Major, vous devez vous maîtriser et si vous ne pouvez pas, le bureau de Kate vous est ouvert ; vous avez aussi la salle de gym, j'ai cru comprendre qu'y ont été installés de superbes punching-balls. »

Sheppard hocha la tête. Il avait tout du gamin dans le bureau du proviseur. Carson soupira.

« Venez, je crois que nous avons besoin d'un petit remontant vous et moi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on tente de m'étrangler pour avoir laissé sortir un patient ! »

Sheppard força un sourire et suivit Carson.

**oOo**

John avait presque laissé échapper un Ouf de soulagement lorsqu'il était – enfin ! – sorti du bureau de Carson.

L'écossais lui avait servi à peu près le même menu que Kate … culpabilité, blabla … Rodney a besoin de vous, blabla … Ils semblaient si sûrs d'eux tous les deux … mais lui n'était toujours sûr de rien. Rodney avait-il besoin de quelqu'un qui lui rappelle ce qui c'était passé sur cette autre version d'Atlantis ? Avait-il besoin de quelqu'un qui était _pareil_ que Sheppard ?

Oh oui, il était l'exact reflet de Sheppard, il l'avait prouvé, non ? N'avait-il pas essayé lui aussi de … John porta la main à son front. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il revoyait les yeux bleus, emplis de terreur … Il soupira.

Comme quelques heures plus tôt, ses pas le menèrent sans qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment dans une partie de la Cité qu'il essayait pourtant de fuir : les quartiers du personnel civil. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir familier. S'il faisait une dizaine de pas vers la gauche, il trouverait un autre couloir et au bout de celui-ci, derrière l'avant dernière porte, les quartiers de Rodney.

L'inconscient est une chose étonnante, pensa t-il en fixant la porte devant laquelle il se tenait, celle qui se trouvait tout au bout du couloir qu'il venait de traverser en quelques enjambées …

Et maintenant ? _Maintenant_, claironna la petite voix dans sa tête, _tu prends ton courage à deux mains et nondedieudemerde tu fais ce qui doit être fa_it ! Ouch, voilà qu'il se faisait engueuler par lui-même maintenant, il devrait peut-être retourner voir Carson, oui, il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien et --

La porte s'ouvrit en chuintant.

**oOo**

John resta un moment, la main en l'air, la bouche ouverte. Silencieux.

Avec un peu de chance un serpent de sable allait surgir juste derrière lui et l'avaler … sauf qu'en ce moment, il n'avait guère de chance et que la seule créature vivante dans les parages n'était pas un serpent de sable (5). Nope. Pas de bestiole à peau zébrée noire et blanche. Juste Rodney. Rodney aux cheveux mouillés et hirsutes, à la peau rosie par la douche chaude dont il venait visiblement de sortir. Pas de serpent de sable … mais John avait la sensation que les yeux bleus qui le fixaient allaient l'engloutir tout aussi efficacement que l'eussent fait ces derniers.

Rodney poussa un soupir et au lieu de lui _claquer_ la porte au nez – du moins figurativement – le scientifique lui tourna le dos et retourna dans la petite salle de bain adjacente à la pièce principale, laissant John seul, debout devant la porte ouverte.

Ok, pas englouti … pas de coup de poing non plus. John caressa distraitement son menton encore endolori. Rodney avait une jolie droite. Hu, bien, il s'agissait d'une invitation visiblement alors il entra.

Il n'était jamais entré dans les quartiers de Rodney et il ne put s'empêcher de tout examiner.

La pièce était … nickel. Papier et dossiers classés sur le bureau, aucun reste de barres chocolatées, pas de petite chaussette égarée … surprenant, surtout lorsque l'on connaissait le labo de Rodney, où se côtoyaient vieux sandwichs abandonnés, mouchoirs en papier usagers et pièces d'électroniques.

John fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

Sur le mur, bien alignés, se trouvaient tous les diplômes de Rodney. Palmarès impressionnant. Sur la table de chevet deux photos. Celles de deux chats, un tigré au pedigree manifestement contestable et un sacré de Birmanie posant assis sur un coussin, fier et arrogant.

Et près de la porte, une pile de serviettes de bains. Combien de douches Rodney avait-il pris depuis qu'il avait été relâché par Carson ? John soupira et leva les yeux vers Rodney. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit, les yeux fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

John s'installa près de lui, pas trop près.

Ils devaient être comiques à voir tous les deux, une seule fesse assise sur le lit comme s'ils se tenaient prêts à déguerpir à la moindre alerte.

Et puis le silence s'installa.

John ne savait pas quoi dire, par où commencer … il aurait peut-être du aller à ce meeting en fin de compte. Même se retrouver face à Heightmeyer était moins horrible que la situation présente. Il allait se lever et partir – et tant pis si cette foutue petite voix le traitait encore de lâche – lorsque Rodney se mit à parler.

« Je suis désolé. »

Gné ? John avait prévu le silence – mais pas trop longtemps, Rodney et silence ne faisant guère bon ménage – aux insultes mais certainement pas … aux excuses ! C'était le monde à l'envers ! Ce type avait échapper à deux tentatives de viol, les dites tentatives perpétrés par lui – qu'il sse soit agit du Sheppard de cette autre réalité ou du John qu'il voyait tous les matins dans son miroir, il s'agissait toujours du Major John Sheppard, non ? – et qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait à faire hein, présenter des excuses … ce qui de toute manière provenant de Rodney était de plus aussi incroyable que le silence prolongé.

John allait lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire de ces maudites excuses qui rajoutaient à son sentiment de culpabilité lorsque la petite voix – il faudrait vraiment qu'il retourne consulter Heightmeyer, un chef militaire schizophrène n'était vraiment pas ce dont Atlantis avait besoin – se fit entendre. _Si tu oses lui dire ce que je crois que tu vas lui dire, tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles, espèce d'abruti sans cervelle !_ Hu, toujours aussi charmante la petite voix … et toujours aussi dans le vrai. John ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il avait été à deux doigts _d'engueuler_ Rodney pour s'être excusé …

« Je … je ne suis pas … » Rodney poussa un petit soupir. « Je ne crois pas que cela pourra marcher entre nous maintenant, pas après … Tu ... vous … » resoupir.

Oula, « tu, vous, soupir et blanc », pas tout à fait le genre de phrase auquel Rodney était habitué. Tout comme le fait de ne pas fixer son interlocuteur dans les yeux ou encore celui de se tordre nerveusement les mains.

« Non. »

La réponse de John, sèche et autoritaire, eut un effet immédiat sur Rodney qui leva, enfin, les yeux vers lui.

« Non ? Mais … »

John l'interrompit.

« Non, ce n'est pas fini entre toi et moi, non rien de ce qui arrivé n'est de ta faute et oui, tu es celui que j'aime et avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie. »

Rodney cligna des yeux. Hu, la chouette McKay c'était aussi quelque chose de nouveau et d'incroyablement adorable. John reprit.

« Rodney quoiqu'il se soit passé – et j'espère qu'un jour tu me feras suffisamment confiance pour m'en parler – je sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi et il ne s'agit ni de pitié, ni d'envie juste de l'amour. Je sais aussi que c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé l'autre matin. C'était inexcusable, peut-être même _impardonnable_ … »

Et là John attendit. La balle était dans le camp de Rodney maintenant, il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait, il l'aimait mais il comprendrait s'il ne souhaitait pas continuer avec lui, mais seulement si c'était pour la bonne raison, pas pour ce qui c'était passé sur Atlantis bis mais pour ce que lui, lui avait fait ce matin là.

L'attente ne dura pas trop longtemps. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Un geste rapide, à peine un effleurement et puis plus rien, Rodney avait déjà remis ses mains sur ses genoux. Il lui adressa un sourire, juste ça un sourire mais dans ce simple sourire il y avait tant de choses : une supplique, de l'espoir, de la peur aussi. Tout ce que Rodney ressentait résumé en un petit sourire si Rodnesque, la petite bouche tordue mettant en valeur le nez en trompette, les longs sourcils projetant une ombre noire sur les pommettes rougies par l'eau chaude … argh. Stop.

Oh oui, il aimait Rodney et là à ce moment précis, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le prendre dans ses bras et sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, et le bercer en lui disant que tout allait bien, qu'ils allaient vivre quelque chose de merveilleux, d'unique.

C'était ça la magie de Rodney, du moins celle qu'il produisait sur lui, ce type était capable de le mettre en mode chamallow en un seul sourire. Aucune femme n'avait jamais eu cet effet sur lui. La séduction, oui, le charme, oui, le sexe, bien sûr, mais le chamallow ? Nope.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

« Rodney … ? »

« J'ai essayé de … je crois … les choses sont un peu floues … je sais que Carson », Rodney déglutit. « Et puis, il y a eu un coup de feu et ilaessayédemevioleretSumnerl'enaempêché. »

La dernière partie de la phrase était sortie d'une traite, pas tout à fait compréhensible, sauf que John savait ce qui c'était passé et qu'il n'avait pas franchement besoin d'une traduction. Après tout, il avait assisté à toute la scène, témoin impuissant …

John leva lentement la main vers Rodney et la posa sur son genou. Il sentit le corps trembler puis se calmer. Et puis Rodney se mit à parler, racontant, minute après minute, ce qui c'était passé sur Atlantis bis, déversant, pêle-mêle son trop plein de sentiments, confusion, peur, honte.

Au fur et à mesure que la voix de Rodney s'enhardissait, John avançait vers lui, lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il finit par se retrouver à quelques centimètres, leur deux épaules se touchant.

John posa sa main sur celle de Rodney. Ce dernier enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

« Rodney, regarde moi.»

Rodney soupira et finit par lever les yeux vers lui. John prit son visage entre ses mains, ses gestes toujours délibérément lents.

« Rodney, je t'aime … tu … » Il chercha ce qu'il pouvait dire. Heightemyer et Carson avaient raison, ce qui c'était passé avait fragilisé l'égo de Rodney : disparu le Rodney arrogant, sarcastique, sûr de lui, le Rodney qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, ce qu'il allait dire déterminerait son futur, leur futur. Les paroles de Heightmeyer lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Rodney a besoin de vos yeux. Il a besoin de voir son propre reflet dans votre regard. Il a besoin que quelqu'un qui l'aime le regarde avec, et bien, les yeux de l'amour. Un regard qui nettoie tout, un regard qui voit au-delà des apparences, un regard qui voit la vérité._

Il prit une large inspiration et se lança.

« Tu m'as changé … je ne sais pas comment mais tu as réussi à … à me faire aimer ce que je vois chaque matin dans le miroir. Sais tu pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être muté à McMurdo ? Pour ne plus avoir à me soucier des gens autour de moi. Je voulais juste être seul, et quoi de mieux que d'être entouré de part et d'autres sur des km de glaces et de neige, juste le ciel et la banquise. En volant, je m'évadais. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce que cherchais à fuir, c'était juste moi. Je ne voulais pas me voir dans le regard des autres, supporter leurs jugements, leurs chuchotements sur mon passage. Ton regard a toujours été différent. Grâce à toi, je suis à nouveau capable de me regarder en face. Tu m'as rendu, je ne sais pas, plus fort, plus … _humain_.»

Silence et nouveau numéro de chouette aveugle avec en prime, une bouche ouverte en un petit O de surprise. John décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres qui semblaient l'attendre. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de mouvement de recul ou de tremblement. John sentit les cils de Rodney chatouiller ses propres joues. Yep, toujours guirlande de noël en mode clignotant. Il avait compris la leçon et cette fois, il ne força pas le baiser.

Rodney le fixait toujours mais son sourire était différent, plus détendu, comme si la chape d'émotions qui avait pesé sur lui avait enfin disparu. Il ne dit rien mais posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John et poussa un long soupir. John passa ses mains autour de lui.

Oui, se dit John, tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

**Fin ! **(Bien sûr, le pauvre John a tort et les complications ne font que commencer, bah ouais, il a pas de chance de m'avoir comme auteur, LOL ! Je trouve cette fin un chouia chamallow, mais si John Sheppard aime ça (il le dit lui-même dans ce chapitre), ce n'est pas moi qui vais le priver d'un RodneyChamallow, non ? Suite et fin de cette saga dans « Et le miroir se brisa » (yep après Jacob Grimm, j'emprunte ce titre à Agatha Christie)).

(4) TOC : trouble obsessionnel compulsif, je crois que VLU a le même problème avec David Hewlett, LOL.

(5) Je suis une fan des films de Tim Burton (enfin, sauf les trois derniers …) et j'adore BeatleJuice … et les serpents de sable en pyjama rayé. Ce film est génial !


End file.
